King Riku
by sparten warrior
Summary: what if in the manga when Charles had Riku kidnapped Diva turned him in to a king and her mate. will contain both manga and Anime Characters as well as some OC's rated m for blood and gore description, sexual references, harsh language, and horror.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 new king

A out Riku lays naked on a lab table next to a nude diva Amshel performs a wish of diva to attempt to make Riku a male equal of hers.

Amshel begins transferring blood from one to the other mixing it in their bodies. He uses all he knows about queens to make a king of riku. He is so sure of success that he has a man 5'11" 185lbs of only muscle. A longsword with no crossgaurd on it just handle and blade on his back over his black trench coat with a green tent to it Many throwing knifes, sword bayonets, tomahawks and an array of melee weapons His hair is brown braided to his belt, blue jeans, combat boots, a pair of leather biker gloves, blue left eye, and green right eye. black sleeveless t-shirt under his trench coat.

Amshel finishes and has the man dress riku in a 3 piece tux and then says Human you will serve him

-Riku's room-

Riku sits up to see the man in black waiting on him to wake.

Riku now blurts out Questions "Who are you, where am I, and what is with the wedding ring?"

Man in black "Your in the royal manner of the Chiropteran queen Diva and you're the new king my lord, the wedding ring is a symbol of your marriage to the queen and a symbol of your new position as king of the Chiropteran's. and your in your bedroom in the manner. As for me, I am named Crow Sloan Kaleb Bram Woyzeck I serve the Chiropteran King Riku Miyagusuku as his personal human servant, bodyguard, and enforcer."

Riku tilts his head in confusion "What is a Chiropteran? And how am I king of them Crow?"

Man in Black "You're not human anymore my lord but a king class Chiropteran. And a Chiropteran is a creature that feeds and satins itself on living blood."

Riku "So I'm a Vampire Crow is it."

Man in black "Yes my name is Crow and to put it simple you're the ruler of them as king of vampires along with your wife the queen of vampires Diva Otonashi."

Riku "Tell me Crow how does a human work for the vampire kind with no fear of being drained or turned."

Crow "there are 7,777 monster hunters alive today of them there are 100 elite the best of the best of them I'm ranked 13 even though I hardly hunt monsters now."

Riku "Why did you nearly Quit."

Crow "My twin brother is number 1 that is why he is named Ezekiel Sloan Kaleb Bram Woyzeck. He wears a Tan trench coat with 2 large caliber handguns and a sword like mine. Only way to tell us apart is I wear a black green trench coat and he wears a tan one."

-A bar in Vietnam-

Saya, Kai, David, Hagi, Lewis, and Julia sit looking at a map lost as 3 men play poker when the brother of Crow walks in.

Bartender "what will it be."

Zeke "Nothing I'm only here about this rumor I heard about a bar not far from here more like a dive where they will take a mans life in place of money."

Man playing poker "Sorry pal."

Zeke "Royal flush playing a hand like that can kill a guy if he is human."

The man playing poker gets up and walks at the Zeke saying "how about I buy you a round." But then the Zeke draws a m1911 and fires shooting the man in the head but as the man who was playing poker falls he changes into a Chiropteran as do the other 2 men playing poker as the one just shot leaps at the Zeke who jumps out of the way as it kills the bar tender the other 2 get on both sides of him the Zeke draws 2 large handguns a AMT 3 30cal pistol and a AMT V a 50cal pistol firing under each arm pit he blows apart the two others in a bloody show of gore as he turns to the first one that grabs hold of his arms twisting them as he says "Not bad mister Royal Flush." He then kicks the Chiropteran in the face stunning it as he draws the longsword from his back and cleaves it in half down the middle. The bar patrons get up as Chiropteran's. as Zeke spins around firing rounds into the chest and head of many Chiropteran's that seem to explode at the impact sight in an explosion of blood and pieces of meat. When it is over the rest are stunted as he wipes off the sword.

Lewis "That is him Zeke Woyzeck the rumored human that slays Chiropteran."

Zeke walks over to them. "my orders are to escort you to the death of Diva and all here followers."

They all go outside and into Zeke's large pickup truck he heads for the smell of Chiropteran's.

-Diva's mansion-

The red shields men surround the building as Riku smells them.

Riku "Why are all these humans here."

Crow "there here to kill all inside my lord do you wish me to deal with them."

Riku "let me try and talk to them protect me from them if they attack."

Crow "As you wish my lord."

the group of Saya, Hagi, Kai, David, Julia, Lewis, and Zeke arrive as David is about to order his men in the door opens as Riku walks out next to Crow.

David's mind "Riku and a man that looks like Zeke that must be Crow."

David hold your fire men.

Saya, Kai, followed by Hagi and Zeke run over to Riku.

Kai hugs Riku lifting him from the ground in a bear hug but Saya, Hagi, and Zeke stop for they can tell that Riku is something new to them a male equal to a queen a King. Kia looks at the smile of a happy Riku and almost drops him his teeth are needle and saw blade like. His eyes are glowing blue.

Riku "What is wrong Kai?"

Kai "What did they do to you."

Riku says with a happy voice "You're never going to believe this but I was made king of the vampires am married to the queen of them and Crow is my personal servant."

Hagi "If I may ask what is the name of your wife."

Riku "Here name is Diva Otonashi."

-later on the Red shield ship-

Saya "What are you going to do about Riku!" she yells at David.

David "There is nothing able to be done he is a king of your kind now."

Riku "Crow don't start any fights and anyone who tries to slay me kill them."

Crow "as you wish my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New York Job part 1

Crow stands outside Riku's room on the ship inside in the bed is Riku and Diva he stands there with ear plugs in to block out there sounds.

-Later-

The group gets back to Okinawan.

Crow borrowed without asking a Red Shield Harley and two helmets as he drives Riku to his school.

Later there talking about what they did for vacation. When the door nearly slides off the hedges. Crow standing there with a phone.

Riku now cannot help but yell, "What the hell are you doing Crow."

Crow not fazed by the yelling boy hands him a cell phone says "My Lord it is your wife."

Riku stops yelling and answers the phone as if nothing is happening. "Hello my Queen."

Male Student 1 "My Lord."

Female student 1 "My Queen."

Teacher "Wife? Lord, Servant. Riku what is going on?"

Crow "Allow me to answer that. You see in the forests of Vietnam there is a small kingdom you probably never heard of called Chiroptera. Riku was in the small kingdom and the queen who is around the same age as him took a fancy of him and married him swiftly making him the king of the small kingdom of Chiroptera I'm just his royal servant, butler, and enforcer. This is a call about him to return to her and produce an heir to the throne."

Teacher "Riku is only 13 years old and he is trying to have a kid!"

Crow, "Riku is as old as the elders of the kingdom of Chiroptera. Also My lord."

Riku "Yes Crow."

Crow "is there something wrong with me being here my lord."

Riku stops and actually ponders his answer before he says "Very well but if you are to do that you must do one thing that is no guns your guns from my kingdom are semi auto that is illegal in japan. So I trust you left them on the ship were you took the Harley I could see you hotwired it. And also that sword it is under your coat is it not."

Crow smiles and slightly bows "How observant of you you're right on all accounts even the place where I'm hiding my sword. My lord."

Riku "there is an empty seat in the back stay there doesn't do anything to get japan and my kingdom at war."

Crow "as you wish my Lord." As he walks to a chair in the back putting his feet up on the table. Sighing.

Riku "Crow."

Crow "Yes my lord."

Riku "I know what you're thinking so I'll tell you now no smoking."

Crow "fine my lord just know when we are at the meeting later I will be smoking."

Riku "Fair enough."

-Later the Jahana Yakuza headquarters.-

Mao watches as Crow with a Cigarette light in his mouth walks in a strangely dressed riku he is in a 3-piece tuxedo a small grey trench coat, a gold crow with blue gems in it on his head a diamond wedding ring. With a small sword on his back and a walking stick of silver.

Crow "May I introduce the new King of the small kingdom of Chiroptera Riku Miyagusuku my lord who's ever wish is mine to make true."

looks at Riku and then to Mao who is mouth is on the floor. "So the rumor from the kid of one of my officers about a local boy marrying into royalty over the break is true and Mao do you know him?"

Mao looks at her father and says, "This is Riku Miyagusuku he is the little brother of Kia Miyagusuku, Saya Miyagusuku, adopted son of George Miyagusuku the owner of a local bar."

Crow "What of my Lords origins."

"How are you his servant your American."

Crow, "I owe the queen's mother a depth I could not repay before she died. Oh my lord you care if I smoke here I see the sign so I figured you being royalty and all."

Riku "don't even think about finishing I will not use my depilate immunity for something a petty as your smoking habit."

Crow muttering you are the devil.

Riku "What was that!"

Crow "Nothing my lord just thinking out loud."

Riku "well don't do it again."

Crow "Yes my lord."

"tell me are you really afraid of that boy you're a warrior are you not."

Crow, "yes I'm a warrior, but we'll let me show you. He opens the door out falls a man his body covered in bruises. This man tried to kill Lord Riku when he sent me to get a ride. Well I didn't beat him Lord Riku did he is a prodigy of the warrior the best I have called student."

Mao "so you're also a teacher of warriors, anything else."

Riku pulls out a file with Crow on it in bold print.

Crow "How long were you planning on waiting to use that."

Crow Sloan Kaleb Bram Woyzeck Born North Carolina Halloween 1973 age 32, blood type AB+, born of Marikrka Woyzeck a native American woman, and Sloan Kaleb Bram Woyzeck a Irish immigrant son of a preacher one of the best fighter on the planet and teacher of Crow and his twin brother Ezekiel Sloan Kaleb Bram Woyzeck. Left for Hanoi in 1993 best friends with Queens Father by 1998 in queens depth 2000 a royal servant by own accord 2002. In those 3 years he has stopped 13 uprisings and killed 127 other warriors without being touched."

Crow "Now what did you have me bring him for."

Riku "my lunch." He bites a large chunk of the man's flesh on his neck and spits it to the side as he begins to drain the man of blood greedily.

"You're a vampire."

Crow "My lord does not like to talk with his mouth full so I'll answer for him yes he is a vampire."

Mao "Does that make you a vampire also."

Crow, "No I'm but a human who kills monsters for my lord."

One of the Yakuza men draws a gun as he raises it a round hits it from his hand and totaled it Crow has drawn an AMT AutoMag V and an AMT AutoMag III.

Crow, "the black one The AMT Automag V is a large single action semi-automatic pistol made by Arcadia Machine and Tool (AMT). Harry Sanford, who also invented the original .44 AutoMag pistol, created the weapon. One of the extremely small number of handguns that fire a .50 caliber cartridge, it is also one of the few semi-automatic guns that fires the .50 Action Express cartridge, it is said to be "the most ergonomic and lightweight of all of those autoloaders". The silver one The AMT Automag III is a single action semi-automatic handgun, designed by Harry Sanford, creator of the first Automag. The Automag III does not actually fire a magnum cartridge, but is chambered for the .30 Carbine cartridge originally designed for the World War II era M1 carbine. It was also originally chambered for the 9mm Winchester Magnum cartridge. Only the original AMT production pistols were made in 9mmWM; later Galena production was only in .30C. Made of stainless steel and with an 8-round magazine, the large Automag III is the first successful self-loading handgun to be chambered for this cartridge. I customized my other clips than the ones in it now the other rounds are same caliber but cast from silver, with a mercury delay primer in the tip to set off the explosive in the round inside the body of my target to make sure what I shot does not get up again."

Then the gun on the ground explodes as if on cue.

Mao "What the hell are you shooting if you need that."

Riku finishes draining the man his body morphs into a rat like Chiropteran.

Crow fires into the head of the creature it explodes killing the monster.


End file.
